Chasse en Haut Vol
by Two Brains
Summary: 7ème année à Poudlard : Drago Malefoy se désespère du niveau médiocre de son équipe de Quidditch dont il est le capitaine. Jusqu'à la nuit où ses yeux se posent sur un impétueux faucon. Jusqu'où ira-t-il pour apprivoiser cet animal sauvage tant convoité ?
1. Disclaimer

**ATTENTION !**

* * *

1. cette fanfiction est **POST TOME 5** et ne prend aucunement en compte le tome 6 (même si nous l'aimons beaucoup), étant donné qu'elle a été commencée avant sa sortie ; aussi considérez cette sixième année comme une année normale pour nos héros (je parle du trio de Gryffondor) : Dumbledore est toujours de ce monde en cette septième année et Snape est prof de Défense (qui a dit "hu ho" ?).

2. le Blaise Zabini est totalement **FANON**. Créé avant la sortie du tome 6, le-mouton assume jusqu'au bout. A la base créé pour un RPG, Blaise a été recyclé pour le bien-fondé de cette fanfiction. Donc inutile de venir couiner comme quoi il n'a rien à voir avec celui du roman. Merci, nous savons. Oh, et pour la petite histoire, son avatar est Gregory Smith (un joli brun aux yeux verts, quelle surprise !) ;p

3. Ne vous étonnez pas des **Drago/Draco**, c'est tout à fait normal, donc inutile de venir couiner à ce sujet non plus.

4. C'est du **slash **au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas compris.

Merci de votre attention.


	2. Prologue

**ProloguE**

* * *

Cette année s'annonçait catastrophique. Il n'y avait pas meilleurs termes pour la décrire. A moins que… Cataclysmique ? Oui celui-ci était bien plus approprié. Car en plus de tous les soucis qu'il connaissait depuis plusieurs mois déjà, l'absence de son père et la guerre qui menaçait de faire rage tantôt, la vie quotidienne de Poudlard ne lui avait pas annoncé de bonnes nouvelles cette année. Cette septième et dernière année s'annonçait sous les plus mauvais augures, pour une fois au moins, le professeur Trelawney n'aurait pas déblatéré des menaces incompréhensibles en vain.

Bien qu'il s'en soit toujours plaint, il aimait les mois de septembre où il se rendait à King's Cross afin de prendre le Poudlard Express pour rejoindre ses camarades et cette école où il avait passé toute son adolescence. Même s'il avait longtemps boudé de ne pas avoir été envoyé à Durmstrang, comme son père le souhaitait, tout comme ce dernier il avait cédé aux volontés de sa mère. Celle-ci était très certainement l'une des femmes les plus dignes qu'il connaisse, et quand son père était concerné elle semblait prête à tout pour lui. Une femme aimante et obéissante comme en rêvait tout grand sorcier. Toutefois, il ne fallait point se laisser duper par cette image, Narcissa n'était pas soumise et quand il était question de lui, elle n'hésitait pas à faire front devant son époux tant aimé. C'est pourquoi il avait été inscrit à Poudlard, c'est pourquoi il n'irait pas grossir le rang des Mangemorts avant la fin de ses études. Sa mère s'était toujours montrée très aimante et protectrice envers lui, surtout quand la solitude et la protection de leur Manoir le leur permettaient, il avait toujours eu l'impression de voir une autre femme en public, bien plus distante, bien plus froide. Mais n'était-ce pas ce qu'étaient les Malefoy, inaccessibles ?

Cette année, il avait été nommé Préfet en Chef et Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch des Serpentard. Rien de bien surprenant, en fait. Car, qui à Serpentard, ou dans une autre Maison, le méritât plus que lui ? Personne. Ses horaires étaient donc bien plus contraignants et ses responsabilités plus grandes. C'est pourquoi il se montrait sans pitié et expéditif. Avait-il du temps à perdre pour s'occuper de ces deux jeunes Poufsouffle de première année qui venaient encore une fois de se perdre ? Des points en moins et leur Préfet se chargerait de les raccompagner à leur dortoir. Avait-il du temps à perdre avec pareilles sottises ? Il leur fallait apprendre au plus tôt la loi du plus fort.

Il avait des « chats » bien plus récalcitrants à fouetter. Outre que l'automne recouvrait de ses couleurs fauves les forêts environnantes, les faisant chatoyer de mille feux tels des parures incandescentes, elle apportait avec elle cette humidité qu'il haïssait tant et qui faisait que ses réveils étaient pénibles. Quand le temps était plus conciliant il ne lui fallait pas plus d'un quart d'heure pour gominer ses cheveux délicats à la perfection, mais depuis quelques jours, depuis la renaissance flamboyante de l'automne, ceux-ci se faisaient plus sauvages, plus électriques. Par Morgane ! Il détestait cela. Ne manquerait-il plus qu'il ressemble à Potter ! Certes, quand bien même il ne se coifferait pas, qu'il se laisserait aller à une déchéance totale, il ne pourrait tomber aussi bas, mais cette seule pensée contractait son estomac en spasmes douloureux.

Mais son gros dilemme, celui qui le tracassait réellement, n'était point celui-ci. Non, il faisait face à bien pire que cela. Son souci majeur était son équipe. Ou plutôt sa non-équipe pour être plus précis. Comment pourrait-il appeler ce troupeau de bœufs une équipe ? Grands Cieux ! Il était enfin Capitaine de l'illustre équipe de Serpentard et que récupérait-il comme coéquipiers ? Au mieux des ânes qui savaient se tenir sur un balai en bramant tout du long ! Inconcevable, intolérable, inacceptable !

Il devait faire quelque chose ! Mais quoi ?! s'était-il longuement demandé. La sélection des membres avait été une horreur à l'état pur, un véritable carnage. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il serait la seule tête pensante du groupe, ce qui ne le réjouissait guère, de même que la communication s'annonçait difficile. Crabbe et Goyle restaient ses deux Batteurs, au moins n'avait-il pas été difficile de leur faire comprendre qu'ils devaient projeter de toute leur force les Cognards sur leurs adversaires, chose qu'ils semblaient faire avec grand plaisir et qui était tout à fait dans leurs cordes. Mais les Poursuiveurs étaient une autre paire de manches… Tous les précédents éléments de l'équipe avaient quitté Poudlard l'année passée, et même s'ils n'avaient pas été des joueurs des plus performants en comparaison de Flint, ils avaient au moins eu le bénéfice de savoir tenir correctement sur un balai et de marquer des points. Ceux-là… Sauraient-il seulement trouver les buts ? Drago n'en était pas convaincu. Et il préférait encore éviter, si possible, que ses joueurs ne marquent des points à l'encontre de leur propre équipe ! Il lui fallait donc des Poursuiveurs doués et compétents ! Cela était un fait certain et une constatation évidente. Mais où les dénicher ?! N'allait-il tout de même point devoir se résoudre à accepter des filles dans son équipe, ô sacrilège ?! Il en avait été là de ses réflexions quelques soirs auparavant lorsqu'il avait aperçu quelque chose de suspect se mouvoir au-dessus de la Forêt Interdite, alors qu'il méditait dans les gradins verts et argentés du terrain de Quidditch.

Son instinct l'avait immédiatement interpellé, de même que sa curiosité avait été piquée au vif. Qu'était-ce donc ? Une seule chose était sûre, ça allait vite. Il n'avait pas attendu plus longtemps avant de se saisir de sa Comète Next Generation et de se lancer à la poursuite de cette ombre. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas réellement volé et qu'il ne s'était pas laissé aller au gré du vent. Cela lui faisait un bien fou et il avait l'impression de renaître, d'aller bien mieux, il oubliait tous ses soucis, il avait la tête légère, il ne pensait presque même plus à l'état dans lequel serait sa coupe de cheveux à l'arrivée. Il voulait juste voler. Rien de plus.

Alors qu'il s'était approché de cette ombre qui semblait danser un ballet sauvage auquel il n'avait jamais assisté, les bourrasques de vent se firent plus fortes et plus vicieuses. Il les entendait vibrer d'une voix lugubre à ses pieds, accompagnées du chant nocturne et inquiétant des rapaces de l'ombre. Il n'avait jamais été à l'aise avec ces oiseaux de malheur et s'il avait vu ce nuage d'ailes battantes et puissantes au loin, peut-être ne se serait-il pas donné la peine d'enfourcher son balai. Mais il ne devait pas se laisser aller à pareils détails car à cette distance il était pratiquement sûr, malgré la noirceur de ce ciel lourd et opaque, que la présence qu'il avait surprise sous un rapide rayon éthéré, était bien une forme humaine.

Cette forme, cet Homme, semblait faire corps avec cette escorte plumée. Il prenait plaisir à braquer le vent et à le combattre de toutes ses forces, avant de se laisser aller un court instant à la caresse cajoleuse du vent, le laissant soulever ses ailes puissantes, avant de repartir à l'attaque. Il s'offrait confiant au vent, sans jamais totalement se donner. Drago en était ébloui. Jouer ainsi avec pareilles bourrasques, comme les vagues viennent s'écraser brutalement sur les rochers puissants avant de se montrer plus câlines au cœur d'un sable chaud et offert. Il s'était arrêté dans sa course pour assister à ce spectacle.

Qui était-ce ? Il existait peu de personnes à Poudlard qui soit réellement douée en Quidditch, qui sache réellement soumettre leur balai et les éléments à leur danse folle. Potter était l'un d'eux, même s'il lui coûtait de l'admettre, mais ce n'était pas Potter, il en était certain ! Il aurait reconnu sa façon de voler, de se mouvoir. Ce style ressemblait plus à celui de son premier Capitaine, Marcus Flint, mais il était moins violent, il savait se fondre dans son élément… Cette personne était plus… Non, elle n'était pas gracieuse, car de sa présence se dégageait quelque chose de profondément menaçant. Mais cette danse entêtée et irascible était envoûtante. Bien qu'il ait toujours été un solitaire, son poste d'Attrapeur lui correspondant à la perfection, Drago avait envie de se mêler à cette danse, d'être sous cette aile puissante et protectrice. Il en avait besoin.

C'est sans réfléchir qu'il s'était précipité au cœur du ballet. L'ombre lui échappa avant même qu'il ne puisse la rejoindre, ses sens lui firent comprendre qu'elle ne souhaitait nullement être attrapée. Mais c'était mal le connaître, tout ce qu'il désirait il l'avait. Il en était ainsi. Que ce soit un Vif d'or ou la lune. Rien ne pouvait lui échapper, rien ne pouvait lui résister. Et cette ombre pas plus que quiconque. Il aimait les défis, alors il décida de se mêler à cette ronde énergique ayant presque l'impression de pénétrer un sanctuaire sacré. L'idée le fit sourire et sa volonté s'aiguisa. Il rattraperait cette ombre, son ombre.

Il avait senti ses yeux s'humidifier alors que les rafales de vent s'abattaient sur ses joues meurtries. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps ce jeu du chat et de la souris avait commencé, mais il n'était pas prêt à céder alors que l'ombre ne cessait de se défiler sous ses assauts. Il était bon, très bon. Plus vif que le vent, plus tumultueux que les mers, plus vivant. Il sentait son pouls battre à tout rompre, un afflux de sang bouillonnant monter à ses tempes alors que son souffle chaud créait des volutes blanchâtres sous ses yeux étirés. Cette ombre était aussi traîtresse que l'était la mer déchaînée, à chaque fois qu'il croyait la tenir elle lui glissait entre les mains comme une fumée insaisissable. Il n'aurait pas été surpris de la voir se transformer en rapace aux serres acérées afin de se débarrasser de la gêne qu'il représentait, car ici n'était plus place au jeu mais à la haine, à la fuite, à la survie. Cette ombre le repoussait, le chassait comme Daphné avait refusé Apollon avant de s'offrir à la Terre Mère en plongeant de profondes et magnifiques racines en son sol. Mais il ne la laisserait pas fuir. Elle ne lui échapperait pas, il en était hors de question ! Cette ombre était sienne à présent.

Toutefois, l'ombre l'avait semé. Drago n'en revenait pas. Il avait toujours été bon pour attraper le Vif d'or et il n'avait pas été capable de se saisir de cette ombre, d'un homme comme lui. De cette senteur de vétiver, mêlée à l'humidité sucrée de l'automne naissante, qu'il avait humée alors que ses poumons se remplissait de cet air déchirant, il ne restait plus rien, à part cette réminiscence fraîche et entêtante de lavande douce. Il était hors de lui ! Comment était-ce possible ?!

Il ne savait pas si c'était ses sens à présent éveillés ou son honneur blessé, mais il lui fallait retrouver cette ombre coûte que coûte et la confronter. C'est donc à cause de cette ombre aux fragrances de fraîcheur délicate que Drago dormit peu les nuits qui suivirent cette rencontre atypique et qu'il délaissa quelque peu son travail de Préfet en Chef et qu'il délégua sans retenue les tâches les plus ennuyeuses à sa collègue, Padma Patil, Serdaigle studieuse qui n'aurait pu tolérer qu'un travail ne soit point réalisé correctement.

C'est en guettant, en attendant patiemment, se terrant, que le félin saisit sa proie. Plusieurs nuits étaient passées et si elle s'était méfiée les premières nuits après leur joute, elle était revenue, l'appel de la nuit étant le plus fort. Ce besoin de voler, de s'élever, de lutter devait être viscéral, plus fort et plus important que les règlements.

Après avoir virevolté des heures durant s'offrant au vent et le combattant comme elle aimait le faire, l'ombre tressaillit faiblement aux premières lueurs du matin fade. Drago n'avait pas fermé l'œil un seul instant, étudiant cette danse qui aurait presque pu l'impressionner, n'aurait-il été un Malefoy. Maintenant, qu'il se savait la tenir, il ne se serait endormi pour rien au monde. L'ombre faiblement éclairée par les premiers rayons délavés se rapprochait de la grande porte, non loin de l'alcôve où le Serpentard avait trouvé refuge. Elle ne pouvait lui échapper. Alors qu'elle passait non loin de lui sans le voir, il découvrit enfin les traits du rapace. Un Serpentard. Rien que ça, se dit-il dans un sourire en coin. Le cerveau de Drago s'était activé en un quart de seconde. Il semblait que cet élève ait été chanceux, il ne serait définitivement pas renvoyé ce jour de l'école. Point de cela. Alors qu'il avait tant besoin de lui !

Alors que le jeune homme s'éloignait de lui, hâtant le pas, Drago l'interpella d'une voix stricte et autoritaire.

- Zabini, c'est cela ?

Le jeune homme sursauta et se retourna, fébrile. Ce ne fut toutefois pas de la peur qu'il put lire dans ses prunelles sombres, non, le rapace n'avait pas peur, il voulait se battre, combattre à nouveau. Mais il ne lui ferait pas ce cadeau. Luttait-on contre un animal sauvage au bec aiguisé et aux serres lacérantes à mains nues ? Très certainement pas. On l'apprivoisait.

- Il me semble que le règlement est très clair concernant les horaires de sortie, n'est-il point ? Et je crois savoir, mais dis-moi si je me trompe, que la nuit n'est point une période tolérée pour les sorties…

Alors que le regard de l'Italien s'assombrissait et qu'il ne répondait toujours pas, la conversation n'avait jamais été un domaine de prédilection pour lui, crut se souvenir Drago, il reprit d'une voix bien plus arrogante.

- Ne parlons point même du fait que voler au-dessus de la Forêt Interdite, dont la visite ne m'apparaît pas vraiment réglementaire, en compagnie de bêtes sauvages, ne me paraît point conseillé…

Le silence. Juste ce regard noir.

- Beaucoup ont été renvoyés pour moins que cela, Zabini, reprit Drago, alors qu'il passait très près de son camarade avant de le dépasser, nonchalant, mais heureusement le Préfet en Chef que je suis ne punira point un talent tel que toi. Je ne souhaiterais point sanctionner une étoile de la maison de Serpentard. Et ne sommes-nous point de la même Maison ? Celle où tous les Serpents sont frères ?

Maintenant qu'il le tenait fermement dans sa paume, il ne le lâcherait plus.


	3. Chapitre 01

_**Part 01**_

* * *

Il appréciait vraiment les matins où il parvenait à éviter ses camarades de dortoir au réveil. Il ne supportait pas les braiements de Crabbe et Goyle qui étaient toujours incapables de retrouver leurs chaussettes. Il ne supportait pas plus les marmottements de Nott qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de réciter ses cours constamment, et ce même quand il se lavait les dents. Mais surtout, il ne supportait pas le maniérisme de Malefoy devant son miroir.

Blaise prit une profonde inspiration, profitant qu'il soit seul dans la Grande Salle. Penser à Malefoy faisait monter en lui des envies de violence. Or, il était hors de question de laisser paraître sa _contrariété_. Il était bien décidé à garder un air impassible en ce mardi qui s'annonçait pénible. Il prit place tout au fond de la pièce, mettant le mur derrière lui. Il détestait tourner le dos aux trois autres Maisons, d'autant plus qu'il se privait alors du spectacle journalier des sorciers qui l'entouraient. Quand il n'était pas d'humeur à entretenir la moindre conversation, il aimait à observer les élèves de Poudlard, s'amusant des petits drames quotidiens. Une tasse de cappuccino fumant apparut devant lui, accompagnée de corbeilles débordantes de croissants.

Déjà un groupe de Serdaigle faisait son apparition et il répondit au salut de Padma Patil, Préfète en Chef. En voilà une qu'il n'embrasserait jamais. Les jumelles Patil étaient issues d'une famille indienne des plus conservatrices, et si la Gryffondor s'enorgueillissait de ses multiples petits amis, la Serdaigle n'avait jamais laissé un garçon ne serait-ce que lui tenir la main. Dommage. Blaise avait pour principe de ne pas sortir avec des Gryffondor et il évitait depuis deux ans les Poufsouffle trop amoureuses et trop naïves pour qu'une rupture se passe sans crises de larmes. Padma Patil resterait à jamais hors de sa portée.

Il en était à son deuxième cappuccino quand un flot ininterrompu d'élèves envahit la Grande Salle pendant de longues minutes. Un bourdonnement incessant s'élevait des quatre tables, parfois calmé par la fourchette de McGonagall qui tapotait avec sévérité sur son verre. Adieu sa tranquillité. C'est alors que _Lord Malefoy_ daigna les honorer de sa présence. Blaise retint un grognement alors que le jeune homme blond faisait son entrée dans la Grande Salle, entouré de sa Cour, avec la prestance qui était la sienne. Et même pas l'ombre d'un cerne sur ce visage aux traits trop fins après une nuit blanche. Il fallait vraiment s'appeler Malefoy pour connaître des sorts et des potions embellissant son apparence… Comme toujours, beaucoup de regards féminins suivirent ses moindres mouvements. Malefoy était capable de se pavaner en public sans paraître le moins du monde ridicule. Et pas un Gryffondor suffisamment réveillé pour lui faire un croc-en-jambe qui aurait effacé ce sourire à la fois supérieur et séducteur… Vraiment, la journée commençait fort mal.

Il s'en retourna à son cappuccino, refusant de porter plus d'attention que nécessaire à ce paon de pacotille. Malefoy avait mis fin à six années de paix en osant faire irruption dans sa solitude tôt ce matin. Le jeune Italien en était encore furieux. A croire qu'une fée à l'humour douteux s'était penchée sur son berceau ! Comme si cela ne lui suffisait pas d'être le fils haï de la famille Zabini, non, il fallait que _Lord Malefoy _soit décidé à lui gâcher sa septième et dernière année à Poudlard. Pourquoi tant d'acharnement sur sa petite personne ? Pourquoi ? Inspirer. Expirer. Inspirer. En profiter pour humer son cappuccino, son seul réconfort de la journée. Expirer. Et surtout rester calme. Voilà. Il était parvenu à détendre sa mâchoire.

- Es-tu sûr, Drago ? entendit-il.

- Allons, Pansy, laisserions-nous notre ami Zabini seul avec des premières années pour seule compagnie ?

Hécate, qu'il détestait cette voix traînante. Alors que ses camarades de septième année s'installaient à ses côtés, il décréta officiellement ce dernier mardi de septembre comme la pire journée de son existence à Poudlard. Sa seule consolation fut que Daphné Greengrass s'imposa près de lui, minaudant pour obtenir son attention. Il repoussa gentiment mais fermement sa main blanche qui s'était glissée sur sa cuisse et fit mine de lui murmurer quelques mots à l'oreille pour déposer un léger baiser dans son cou. Daphné laissa échapper un petit gloussement fort peu seyant pour une jeune fille, mais au moins, ses mains le laisseraient terminer son cappuccino. Blaise s'obligea à n'accorder aucun regard à Malefoy, bien qu'il sentît les yeux perçants de celui-ci posés sur lui. Inspirer. Expirer. Rester calme.

- Je t'ai attendu en vain hier soir, mon cher Drago.

Pansy Parkinson. Une petite brunette aux airs pincés qui aurait pu être jolie si elle avait oublié une seconde de jouer les grandes dames. Quand elle ne menait pas son groupe de filles à la baguette, elle était collée aux basques de Malefoy. Blaise savait qu'ils étaient amis d'enfance, ce qui expliquait que Malefoy tolérât merveilleusement bien ses preuves constantes d'affection. Daphné lui avait appris que Pansy rêvait secrètement de devenir madame Malefoy et qu'elle racontait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'ils étaient fiancés. Fait que n'avait jamais démenti Malefoy. Fait qu'il n'avait jamais confirmé non plus.

- Que veux-tu, ma chère. Il semblerait que certains dans cette école aient oublié la signification du couvre-feu.

Les yeux de Blaise étaient fixés droit devant lui, préférant ignorer cette réprimande qui lui était destinée. Lovegood lisait encore le Chicaneur à l'envers ce matin.

- J'espère que tu leur as enlevé des points, asséna Pansy.

La voix de Malefoy se fit amusée.

- Ne te fais point de soucis, douce Pansy, ne suis-je point un Préfet exemplaire ?

Exemplaire. Une chance qu'il ait terminé son cappuccino, il aurait pu s'étrangler avec. _Gonfiezza._

- Cela ne va pas, Blaise ? susurra à son oreille Daphné. Tu as l'air tendu…

Elle s'était rapprochée de lui pour mieux lui caresser le dos.

- Hmm.

- Encore tes insomnies, soupira-t-elle doucement. Si tu venais me voir ce soir, je pourrais t'aider à trouver le sommeil de manière agréable, proposa-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

Sacrée Daphné. Il n'y avait qu'elle pour lui rendre le sourire aussi rapidement. Le visage de la jeune fille s'illumina.

- Comme d'habitude ? demanda-t-elle, les yeux brillants.

- Comme d'habitude.

Ravie qu'il ait cédé si facilement – Blaise avait mis un point d'honneur à la rendre folle d'exaspération à la moindre occasion, elle se tourna vers son amie Tracey pour entamer une discussion puérile et sans intérêt.

Daphné Greengrass. Une blonde voluptueuse qui savait jouer de ses charmes et qui, depuis la perte de sa virginité en cinquième année, n'hésitait jamais à s'offrir à un sorcier tant qu'elle le trouvait à son goût. Si elle s'en revenait si souvent vers Blaise, c'est qu'il avait l'expérience qu'il manquait aux autres garçons. Avoir eu pour maîtresse une sorcière de dix ans son aînée avait d'énormes avantages et il n'avait pas encore dévoilé l'étendue de son savoir-faire à la jeune fille. Daphné ne pensait qu'à son plaisir personnel. Elle savait que ses parents l'avaient déjà fiancée à un sorcier qui finissait ses études à Durmstrang et elle était décidée à s'amuser avant de devoir endosser le rôle d'épouse modèle. Elle lui avait avoué une nuit qu'elle rêvait de se glisser sous les draps de Malefoy, mais Parkinson veillait sur lui avec la férocité d'un molosse enragé. Pourtant, avec la réputation que s'était forgé le blond ces deux dernières années, Daphné était de plus en plus tentée de s'y brûler les ailes, même si pour cela elle devait par la suite affronter le courroux de sa camarade. En attendant, elle papillonnait entre quelques Serdaigles et Blaise.

- A propos de couvre-feu, lança Nott avec un regard malveillant, tu serais prié de faire moins de bruit quand tu rentres _tôt_, Zabini.

Tous les yeux convergèrent sur lui et il maudit une énième fois son tempérament colérique. Après son face à face avec Malefoy, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de faire partager au dortoir endormi sa mauvaise humeur en claquant les portes. Si Crabbe et Goyle avaient à peine cessé de ronfler, Nott, lui, s'était éveillé en sursaut en croyant la fin du monde arrivée.

- Cela suffit, Theodore ! attaqua Daphné avant que Pansy n'ait pu commencer sa phrase. Tu n'irais quand même pas reprocher à Blaise d'avoir une vie, _lui._

- C'est sûr qu'il peut se permettre de déshonorer son nom, _lui_, siffla-t-il, piqué au vif.

Tous se figèrent brutalement, attendant visiblement qu'il n'explose en imprécations – il était des sujets capables de faire bouillir son sang et celui-là était sans aucun doute premier de la liste. Nott souriait avec assurance, Malefoy buvait une gorgée de son thé, Crabbe et Goyle s'empiffraient. Blaise sentit ses lèvres s'étirer en un sourire torve et il sut que Nott vit dans ses yeux cette promesse qu'il lui faisait. La promesse d'une vengeance douloureuse. Très douloureuse. Nott sembla se rappeler subitement du maléfice de retourne-genoux que Blaise avait lancé sur un septième année goguenard alors qu'il n'était encore qu'en première année. Après cela, plus jamais l'insulte de _bâtard_ ne fut prononcé en sa présence.

- Ecoute Zabini, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire…

- Nous nous sommes parfaitement compris, Nott, assura Blaise d'un ton léger. Il offrit un sourire enjôleur à Daphné qui se détendit aussitôt. La menace de tempête était passée. Pour le moment.

Theodore Nott. Un intellectuel grand et maigre, pendant Serpentard de Granger. Il était le fils unique d'un vieil homme veuf, Mangemort de surcroît. Blaise trouvait cela assez culotté de sa part que d'affirmer que c'était sa compagnie à _lui_, le bâtard, qui était à éviter_ . _Il n'y avait rien de glorieux à être un fils de Mangemort, mais malheureusement pour Blaise, il vivait dans un dortoir avec quatre de ceux-là. Sa famille partageait peut-être les mêmes idées, elle n'était pas suffisamment stupide pour aller se salir les mains. Chez les Zabini, l'on déléguait toujours. Mais Nott était jaloux de l'attention que lui portait Daphné. Ce pauvre garçon qui aurait pu s'attirer la pitié d'une Serdaigle grâce à son intelligence s'était entiché d'une sorcière qui jugeait son prochain d'après son physique, et non son intellect. Le drame de sa vie, pensa-t-il avec amusement.

Malefoy était resté silencieux pendant l'échange et Blaise s'était bien gardé de l'observer à la dérobée pour voir de quel côté penchait la balance. Il se leva et fut gré à Daphné d'en faire autant. Il la laissa prendre son bras et ils s'éloignèrent, laissant leurs camarades derrière eux.

* * *

Si Blaise détestait autant les mardis, c'était parce qu'il s'agissait de la journée la plus lourde de son emploi du temps et qu'elle commençait par le cours le plus soporifique qui soit après l'Histoire de la Magie, dont il est heureusement dispensé à présent. Histoire des Institutions et de l'économie. Granger, en bonne moldunée qu'elle était, se trouvait être la seule fille à suivre ce cours. La plupart des sorcières étaient promises à un mariage décidé parfois bien avant leur naissance, mariage où il était tacitement entendu que l'homme dirigerait les affaires familiales. Blaise se demandait encore comment il avait pu se laisser convaincre par son parrain de prendre cette matière pour ses Aspics. A moins d'épouser une moldue ou une moldunée, il était promis à une longue vie de célibat, ce qui ne le dérangeait guère. Il s'installa au dernier rang, préférant contempler le dos de ses camarades que de sentir leurs regards posés sur lui, et s'apprêta à passer les deux heures les plus ennuyeuses qui soient.

Il avisa du coin de l'œil Nott et Malefoy entrer dans la pièce et il crut une seconde que ses yeux étaient sortis de leurs orbites quand ce dernier prit place à ses côtés. La mâchoire de Nott manqua toucher le sol.

- Mais… Draco… ?

- Nott, tu as un siège de libre devant moi.

Blaise le vit obéir avec incrédulité. N'avait-il aucune fierté, ce grand escogriffe ?! Il secoua la tête, décidé à ignorer la présence horripilante de Malefoy. Il était donc déterminé à lui gâcher la vie. Hier soir ne lui avait-il donc pas suffi ?!

Nul n'ignorait à Serpentard que Blaise Zabini était sujet à de fréquentes insomnies. Certains en plaisantaient, sous-entendant qu'il était bien trop occupé la nuit pour dormir. D'autres préféraient se taire, mais Blaise savait ce qu'ils pensaient tous. Etre envoyé à Serpentard sans avoir un quelconque soutien familial, c'était l'échec assuré. Ce fut une belle ânerie que d'écouter le Choixpeau. _Tu trouveras tes vrais amis à Serpentard._ Fallait-il qu'il soit désespéré pour l'avoir cru… Toujours était-il que Blaise avait trouvé une parade à ses insomnies. Plutôt que d'attendre sans résultat le sommeil dans son lit, ou feuilleter un livre sans avoir la concentration nécessaire pour se plonger dedans, il préférait sortir avec son balai pour voler au-dessus de la Forêt Interdite. A force de patience, il était parvenu à participer au ballet des rapaces nocturnes, désormais habitués à sa présence. Evidemment, il avait pour lui l'habitude de voler avec les faucons de son parrain. Madame Bibine avait toujours critiqué sa façon de voler, mais il avait pu détecter dans son regard d'aigle une lueur d'appréciation. De toute manière, Blaise ne volait pas pour effectuer un trajet ou pour attraper un stupide Souaffle. S'il volait, c'était pour fuir sa vie sur Terre, l'oublier l'espace de trop courtes heures et passer du temps avec les seuls êtres qu'il ait jamais considérés comme des amis. Evidemment, ces rapaces inconnus n'arrivaient pas à l'aile de Freccia, Mercurio et Cometa, mais ils constituaient un substitut suffisant.

Mais tout cela, c'était _avant_ que Malefoy ne décide de mettre fin à ces rares moments de paix solitaire. Pourquoi ne continuait-il pas à l'ignorer comme il l'avait fait au cours de ces six dernières années ? Pourquoi l'avoir guetté avec la patience d'un félin si ce n'était pour se moquer de lui ? Et surtout qu'est-ce que c'était que ces sous-entendus ?! _Une étoile de Serpentard ? Un talent tel que lui ? _Que Malefoy aille se pendre, Blaise n'avait aucune dette envers lui. Qu'il le fasse donc chasser de Poudlard pour avoir transgressé un bon nombre de règles si cela lui chantait, mais qu'il ne s'attende pas à ce qu'il se sente redevable de quoi que ce soit. Et l'entraide entre Serpentards, alors _? Et ne sommes-nous point de la même Maison ? Celle où tous les Serpents sont frères ? _avait osé dire Malefoy. _Gonfiezza._

- Tu es en train d'abîmer ton parchemin, remarqua le blond avec tant de suffisance dans la voix que Blaise eut l'envie soudaine de l'étrangler.

_- Vacagare ! _gronda Blaise en réparant les dégâts d'un coup de baguette.

Malefoy haussa un sourcil, toujours avec cette élégance insupportable. Il semblait s'amuser de son état avancé d'énervement, ce qui agaça encore plus le jeune Italien, bien évidemment.

- Tu sais, Zabini… (Il fit traîner la première syllabe plus que nécessaire, comme s'il devinait que cela l'horripilerait plus que tout… Ce qui était effectivement le cas.)Tu devrais prendre plus soin de tes mains... Il est vrai qu'il est de notoriété publique que ceux qui manient les balais ont des mains épouvantables et calleuses... Mais ne serait-il point honteux de confondre notre art avec un labeur indigne ? De plus, les femmes dignes (et il appuya sur ce dernier mot) n'aiment point ces mains-là, n'est-il point ?

Blaise avait gardé les yeux rivés sur l'enseignant pour se donner une contenance. Il était à deux doigts de se lever pour prendre place à la table libre devant le bureau professoral. Que Malefoy fasse allusion à son escapade d'hier soir, c'était normal. Qu'il sous-entende que Daphné n'était pas une sorcière respectable, ce n'était guère étonnant. Mais qu'il lui parle de ses mains ?! Surtout ne pas détourner le regard et l'ignorer. Il ferait mieux de s'amuser du nombre de _point_ que Malefoy était capable d'insérer dans une seule phrase. Tant de maniérisme aurait pu lui donner envie de rire, s'il ne s'était s'agi de ses mains.

* * *

Blaise retrouva Daphné en Enchantements avec soulagement. Il avait décidé cette année de suivre six Aspics, et pour son plus grand malheur, Malefoy se trouvait dans chacun de ses cours. Une chance que son niveau moyen en Potions lui ait épargné plusieurs heures de tortures supplémentaires. Daphné délaissa volontiers son amie Tracey pour faire équipe avec lui lors des exercices de pratique.

Tracey Davies. Petite sœur d'un Serdaigle, joueur de Quidditch, qui avait quitté Poudlard l'année dernière. Elle était plutôt mignonne et Blaise avait déjà échangé quelques baisers avec elle. Seulement, Tracey était déterminée à rester pure pour son mariage et entretenait une correspondance passionnée avec le garçon de Beauxbâtons auquel elle était promise. Elle écoutait toujours avec fascination les récits des ébats amoureux de Daphné, mais tout comme Pansy, s'était jurée de ne jamais céder avant d'avoir passé la bague au doigt de son homme. Ce qui faisait doucement ricaner Daphné qui assurait que c'était dans la chambre à coucher que l'on s'assurait la fidélité de son mari. Ce en quoi elle n'avait absolument pas tort.

Il put de ce fait ignorer Malefoy en accordant toute son attention à Daphné qui n'en revenait pas de tant de prévenance. Le cours cessa une heure, le temps pour eux d'aller déjeuner. Le repas se passa sans incident majeur, Blaise ayant réussi à obtenir de la jeune fille qu'ils se placent le plus loin possible de Malefoy. Elle protesta un peu, ce qui confirma à Blaise ce qu'il soupçonnait. Elle était insupportablement affectueuse à son encontre dans l'espoir de rendre jaloux Malefoy. Décidément, tout tournait autour de ce paon décoloré aujourd'hui.

Après deux autres heures de pratique laborieuse en Enchantements et qui se soldèrent par un devoir supplémentaire, elle profita qu'il ait du temps de libre avant son prochain cours pour l'attirer dans une salle abandonnée. Ils entendirent Bulstrode cracher une injure insultante à leur égard et qui les fit doucement rire.

Millicent Bulstrode. Autant de charme que Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle réunis. Et si ces deux trolls n'avaient pour seule qualité que celle de leur loyauté stupide envers Malefoy, Bulstrode avait l'avantage de mettre en valeur le peu d'attraits de Parkinson en étant toujours à ses côtés. Quand on avait la langue aussi acérée que Pansy, il valait mieux avoir quelqu'un de l'envergure de Millicent à ses côtés pour contrer tout excès de violence de la part d'un opposant cruellement vexé et qui manquerait de répartie. Un vrai gorille qui ne pouvait que se contenter de vivre par procuration en écoutant ses camarades de chambrée vanter les qualités de leurs amours et conquêtes respectives. Millicent le détestait farouchement, il le savait. Selon ses termes, il n'était qu'un dépravé qui rabaissait les filles qu'il fréquentait. Cela aurait pu être insultant si cela ne venait pas d'une future vieille fille aigrie et frustrée.

Blaise fit une autre frustrée en abandonnant une Daphné pantelante derrière lui. Elle eut beau l'injurier, le menacer et le supplier, il refusa de la satisfaire avant ce soir. Il s'était conduit comme s'il était son petit ami aujourd'hui, et il se devait de lui rappeler qu'il n'était en rien à sa disposition. Le souvenir de ses joues rendues écarlates par la colère et le désir le mit de bonne humeur pour son dernier cours de la journée. Bonne humeur qui s'envola aussitôt que Malefoy l'accueillit de ce sourire si insupportable.

- Zabini, justement celui que j'attendais… Pansy a décidé de faire équipe avec Millicent aujourd'hui. (Vu la tête de Parkinson, Blaise sut qu'elle désapprouvait totalement la situation.) Tu n'oserais point m'abandonner aux griffes d'un Gryffondor, n'est-ce point ? fit Malefoy de cette voix enjôleuse qu'il détestait tant.

Draco Malefoy. Fils d'un des Mangemorts les plus dangereux et de la très respectable Narcissa Black. Blaise avait toujours été fasciné par la belle Madame Malefoy qui représentait à ses yeux le parfait idéal féminin. Evidemment, il ne l'aurait jamais avoué, même sous un _crucio_. C'était de sa mère que Malefoy tirait cette grâce naturelle qui accompagnait chacun de ses gestes. C'était de son père qu'il détenait cet air constamment supérieur et froid. Jusqu'ici, Blaise avait toujours veillé à n'être jamais considéré comme faisant partie du groupe de Malefoy. Mais cette apparente neutralité semblait fort compromise cette année…

- Ai-je réellement le choix ? marmonna Blaise entre ses dents.

Il savait pertinemment que s'il refusait, sa Maison l'accuserait de trahison. Nul ne tournait le dos à Malefoy. Surtout pas à Malefoy. Il s'avança vers lui avec la démarche d'un condamné à mort. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tant de haine à son encontre ?

- Vraiment Zabini, pour un peu je me sentirais offusqué par ton manque d'enthousiasme… Ne t'en fais point, je tâcherai de me mettre à ton niveau.

Si des regards pouvaient tuer, celui-là aurait eu raison de Malefoy. Il y avait des genoux qui avaient bien de la chance de ne pas être retournés…


	4. Chapitre 02

_**Part 02**_

* * *

La semaine avait passé rapidement. Encore quelques heures, et le mois de septembre s'achèverait. Les élèves croulaient déjà sous tonnes de devoirs et il semblait à Drago que leurs professeurs prenaient un malin plaisir à leur donner des sujets de plus en plus ennuyeux et de moins en moins attrayants. Il n'avait jamais rechigné à écrire ces devoirs, rien de bien complexe là-dedans, mais faire des recherches sur des sujets qui ne le passionnaient guère, le lassait profondément.

Heureusement il ne lui restait plus que deux heures de cours avant le week-end et ces heures s'annonçaient fort agréables. C'est d'un pas lent, comme il en avait l'habitude - jamais un Malefoy ne se pressait, il était aux autres de l'attendre - qu'il déambulait dans les longs corridors qui devaient le mener à la grande salle d'exercice où le Professeur Snape les attendait probablement déjà pour leur cours de Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal. Il avait toujours aimé cette matière et depuis que Snape avait pris en charge le sujet, il ne l'en passionnait que davantage. Enfin quelqu'un de réellement compétent.

La salle avait été minutieusement choisie par leur professeur afin de leur permettre de s'entraîner au mieux au Duel. C'était une ancienne salle d'escrime qui n'était plus utilisée depuis de nombreuses années. Cet art était la spécialité des élèves de Beauxbâtons et les Français étaient passés maîtres en la matière. Toutefois les murs étaient toujours ornés d'armes aiguisées et tranchantes comme au premier jour et de divers habits de joutes. Le plafond se noyait dans nombres drapés colorés où figuraient les blasons des maisons et des familles qui s'étaient enorgueillies de talents dans le domaine. Bien sûr il aimait à regarder les armureries des Black qui luisaient sous le sombre éclairage des chandeliers, sa famille avait donné naissance à de fines lames. Lui-même avait appris à tenir une épée dès son plus jeune âge, et même s'il n'était pas mauvais, il se sentait plus rassuré une baguette à la main.

Alors qu'il pensait à l'illustre famille à laquelle il appartenait et à laquelle il pensait bien faire honneur cette année, les lourds pas de Crabbe et Goyle résonnaient derrière lui. Ces démarches penaudes lui faisaient hérisser les cheveux sur la nuque. Certes, il ne devait pas s'attendre à une quelconque grâce de la part de ces deux lourdauds, mais tout de même, étaient-il donc obligés de faire glisser ainsi leurs pieds sur les pierres salies et soulever par la même occasion tout cette poussière déplaisante. Il se hâta et ne fut pas surpris de les entendre lui emboîter le pas sur-le-champ. Cela était lassant mais indispensable.

Alors qu'il pénétrait dans la salle de Duel, le professeur Snape était plongé dans une lecture qui semblait le passionner, il leva à peine les yeux pour le gratifier d'un léger signe de tête, il avait dû être le seul à avoir ce privilège. Il le salua lui-même très courtoisement et décida de prendre place sur l'un des seuls bancs, qui étaient alignés de chaque côté de la pièce contre les murs de pierres massives, qui soit encore libre.

Pas si libre que cela, en fait. Zabini y était assis, seul, comme à l'accoutumée. C'était le banc le plus reculé de la pièce. C'est donc dans le coin que Drago choisit de se poser élégamment, sur l'un des rebords, s'adossant au mur, droit comme un piquet. Crabbe et Goyle durent s'asseoir plus loin n'ayant plus de place à ses côtés, rejoignant Pansy qui voyait déjà rouge de s'être faite ainsi ignorer.

* * *

Décidément, Malefoy était encore plus obstiné qu'un rat porteur de la peste. Il s'était imposé à ses côtés à chaque cours ! Blaise avait pris l'habitude de ne plus rester dans la Salle Commune pour éviter de supporter sa présence au-delà. Il s'était trouvé un coin abandonné, sûrement dû au fait qu'il n'y avait aucune fenêtre, dans la Bibliothèque pour réviser tranquillement. Il s'exerçait à la pratique dans des salles de classes non utilisées et, surtout, surtout, il veillait désormais à passer ses longues nuits d'insomnie allongé sur son lit, les rideaux tirés et verrouillés d'un sort. Maudit Malefoy ! Ses rares balades au bord du lac étaient insuffisantes à évacuer le stress accumulé et qui avait atteint des sommets encore inégalés depuis que ce paon au sourire sournois intriguait contre lui.

Blaise commençait à redouter les regards mauvais que Parkinson lui dédiait avec insistance. Bulstrode s'en amusait fortement et semblait impatiente de passer à l'action. Seuls les autres Serpentard se désintéressaient de la situation. Nott avait retrouvé la solitude de ses livres sans que cela porte ombrage à sa Seigneurie Malefoy, et Daphné était persuadée que Draco l'approchait pour mieux se débarrasser de lui, et ainsi donc conquérir son cœur (merci bien Daphné !). Il lui faudrait parler à Pansy, il en avait bien peur. Il n'avait pas envie d'être victime de son mécontentement, tout simplement parce qu'elle était incapable d'en faire part ouvertement à _son futur époux. _Vraiment, merci Malefoy ! Poudlard, son seul havre de paix, était devenu à présent à l'image de sa vie, un véritable enfer sur terre. Cela ne pouvait décemment pas être pire.

- Bien, je vois que les groupes sont formés, annonça le professeur Snape, qui s'avançait vers eux, jetant de brefs regards à droite et à gauche.

Groupe ? Plaît-il ? Potter et Weasley échangeaient déjà des sourires radieux alors que Londubat se rapprochait de Granger de crainte qu'elle ne disparaisse. Il vit aussi Pansy prête à protester, mais sans trouver le courage de contredire leur Directeur de Maison.

- Nous avons passé bien trop de temps sur la théorie, il est temps d'envisager la pratique. Toutefois, je tiens à m'assurer que tout le monde dans ce cours, et à ces mots, Londubat sursauta, a bien assimilé les bases. Aussi, par deux, et à ces mots, ce fut Blaise qui tressaillit, vous allez préparer pour la semaine prochaine la mise en scène d'un duel dans lequel vous me prouverez que vous maîtrisez à la perfection tous les sorts de défense et d'attaque enseignés à ce jour. Ces duels seront bien évidemment notés.

Au sourire narquois de Malefoy, Blaise comprit qu'il s'était trompé lourdement. Cela pouvait effectivement être pire. Il allait devoir faire équipe avec ce paon prétentieux, il allait devoir passer plus de temps que nécessaire avec ce fat, il allait devoir… l'affronter en duel…

Hécate ait pitié de lui, il était déjà mort.

* * *

- Parfait, articula Drago à voix haute, c'est vraiment parfait.

Zabini lui lança un regard où il ne sut s'il devait lire une rage folle ou une détresse désespérée. Cela ne pouvait être de la rage, n'était-il point ? Qui ne serait pas charmé d'être en équipe avec lui lors d'un cours, et plus particulièrement lors d'un cours qui était dirigé par le Professeur Snape ? De la détresse très certainement… Evidemment, le petit Zabini ne devait pas avoir follement envie de se frotter à un sorcier de sa trempe de trop près. Mais qu'il ne fasse point cette tête-là, il n'avait pas l'intention de lui faire de mal. Blesser un futur membre de son équipe de Quidditch, splendide Morgane !, très certainement point.

- Parfait ? s'étouffa presque Zabini à ses côtés, entre des dents qu'il n'avait pas même desserrées. Ce jeune Italien avait définitivement des problèmes de communication. Peut-être que comme le disait la rumeur les Italiens préféraient réellement parler avec leurs mains. En tout cas, les bruits qui couraient dans tous les couloirs de Poudlard semblaient confirmer cette hypothèse.

- Certes, Zabini, reprit-il, étirant ce –a presque langoureusement, alors qu'il se levait et qu'il regardait son camarade de haut, un sourire resplendissant plaqué sur les lèvres, dévoilant une dentition qu'il savait parfaite et étincelante, il m'est plaisant de faire équipe avec _toi._

Il n'aurait été surpris d'entendre un _Tout le plaisir est pour toi _de ces lèvres nerveuses. Il lui faudrait définitivement rendre cet Italien rebelle plus docile. On ne regardait point un Malefoy de la sorte, ne l'avait-il point encore compris. Cela ne le mènerait nulle part.

- Voyons, me voyais-tu réellement satisfait de devoir lever la main sur une jeune femme aussi exquise que Parkinson ?

Zabini ne répondit pas. Mais ses yeux orageux ne le quittèrent pas un seul instant. Que cherchait-il à faire ? Le jaugeant ainsi.

- Quant à Crabbe et Goyle… Leur ferais-tu confiance pour ta part ? son sourire s'agrandit alors que les yeux du rapace se faisaient plus étirés.

Oh oui, il pourrait prendre réellement plaisir à se saisir de lui d'une main de velours.

- Monsieur Malefoy, retentit la voix sèche de son professeur derrière lui, puisque vous êtes débout, expliquez au jeune Potter ce que l'on attend de lui.

Ses yeux de perle glacée se posèrent sur le déchet que le Professeur Snape venait de lui désigner et son sourire mourut instantanément. Comme il haïssait ce fanfaron. C'était le moment de lui donner une bonne leçon. Son père ne l'avait-il pas spécialement entraîné durant de longues heures dans ce but précis ?

* * *

Blaise n'aurait jamais cru ressentir un jour l'envie de féliciter Potter pour sa performance en cours. Voir ce paon arrogant jeté à terre de manière fort peu gracieuse le mit de charmante humeur. Cela lui faisait les pieds. Voilà ce qu'il ne supportait pas chez Malefoy. Il se pensait réellement meilleur que les autres, et il en était tellement persuadé qu'il était capable de convaincre son entourage que les circonstances étaient toujours contre lui en cas d'échec. Malefoy devrait écrire ses mémoires sans tarder. Bien évidemment, seuls ceux qui l'avaient côtoyé riraient de ses sornettes alors que les autres refermeraient assurément l'ouvrage en pestant après la vanité monstrueuse du sorcier. Il était ainsi. Il s'était assuré une place centrale au cœur de la Maison Serpentard de sorte que tout tourne toujours autour de lui, et le comportement servile de ses camarades l'encourageait dans cette voie. Bien sûr, il devait sa position à son père et son Nom qui, malgré les derniers événements (Lucius Malefoy était après tout un Mangemort fraîchement évadé d'Azkaban), continuait à avoir son effet. Nul étonnant que la grande partie de sa Cour soit issue de familles Mangemort… Malefoy ne s'entourait pas de n'importe qui.

Et c'était justement ce qui l'inquiétait fortement. Pourquoi _lui_ ? Il n'avait rien à lui apporter et il ne comptait pas jouer les hommes de main dociles pour satisfaire sa soif de pouvoir. Quelle plaie… Blaise secoua la tête en récupérant son sac laissé sous le banc. Il ferait mieux de repenser à l'expression horrifiée de Malefoy quand il s'était rendu compte que sa robe s'était déchirée et couverte de poussière lors de son duel avec Potter. A force de se retrouver les quatre fers en l'air, forcément… Et ne parlons même pas de ses cheveux !

Sa Cour était déjà autour de lui, le pressant de questions inquiètes. Il ne manquait que Daphné et Tracey pour compléter le tableau, mais ces deux-là n'avaient aucun goût pour cette matière. Malefoy était parvenu à afficher un sourire de convenance, mais la raideur de son maintien ainsi que les regards mauvais qu'il lançait à un Potter félicité par ses camarades, dénonçaient sa colère. En bonne _future _épouse qu'elle était, Pansy arrangea sa mise avant qu'il eut le temps de le faire lui-même. Les trois gorilles faisaient craquer leurs phalanges en prenant des airs menaçants alors que Nott hochait la tête à tout ce que disait Malefoy.

- Que voulez-vous, mes chers amis… Mes responsabilités de Préfet en Chef et de Capitaine de Quidditch me prennent énormément de temps, contrairement à d'autres qui peuvent se permettre d'être oisifs en cette année d'Aspics, assura-t-il en désignant Potter d'un mouvement dédaigneux du menton. Et puis, il faut bien que ce pauvre Potter puisse briller au moins dans une matière.

Le rire perçant de Pansy s'éleva aussitôt, entraînant celui des autres. Blaise grimaça. Malefoy faisait bonne figure devant les autres élèves car son statut de Préfet en Chef l'emportait, mais une fois qu'ils seraient tous de retour dans leur Salle Commune, il laisserait parler sa colère un peu plus librement. Enfin, il lui suffisait de l'éviter le temps que l'orage passe. Il attendit que tous sortent avant d'en faire autant. Malefoy était occupé par les incessantes questions de Parkinson, ce qui lui permit de s'esquiver discrètement sans entendre parler à nouveau du travail en groupe qu'ils auraient malheureusement à fournir.

Il était vingt-deux heures et le week-end s'offrait à lui. Il s'arrêta près d'une fenêtre, laissant son regard dériver vers la Forêt Interdite. Déjà un étrange ballet s'était engagé au-dessus du feuillage épais des arbres. Blaise le contempla longuement, l'envie de les rejoindre devenant de plus en plus forte. Et quand il réalisa qu'il en était hors de question, la rancoeur qu'il ressentait à l'égard de Malefoy s'amplifia subitement. Il se consola en se disant que demain était samedi et qu'il pourrait toujours aller se défouler sur le terrain de Quidditch, même si voler sans rapaces autour de lui, lui paraîtrait bien fade en comparaison.

Il grommela entre ses dents, se remémora la déconvenue du paon et prit le chemin de sa Salle Commune, le sourire aux lèvres. Grâce soit rendue à Potter, sa semaine se terminait mieux qu'elle n'avait débuté. Il fredonnait presque quand il passa l'entrée. La salle était quasiment vide, comme tous les vendredis soirs à cette heure-ci. Les jeunes années savaient que Malefoy et Parkinson, les Préfets les plus âgés de leur Maison, ne revenaient qu'à vingt-deux heures, et s'ils en profitaient avant pour fêter l'imminence du week-end, ils disparaissaient tous l'heure venue de crainte de subir le courroux de leurs aînés. De plus, il était de notoriété commune que Malefoy avait plus de chance de revenir de piètre humeur après un cours en la compagnie de Potter que le contraire. Ce soir ne faisait pas exception et les plus jeunes avaient été bien inspirés en désertant les lieux.

Il avisa Daphné, occupée à déniaiser un cinquième année dans une alcôve. Le pauvre garçon avait un air hébété, sans doute encore sous le choc d'avoir les mains d'une septième année dans son pantalon. C'était le problème avec Daphné, elle prenait un vif plaisir à provoquer son entourage. Dommage pour elle que son public soit si restreint. Malefoy n'était même pas là pour désapprouver son comportement, bien qu'il ait l'habitude d'envoyer Parkinson pour la réprimander. Bulstrode regrettait visiblement de s'être installée à la grande table pour réviser ses sorts d'attaque vu les regards assassins qu'elle ne cessait de leur jeter par-dessus son grimoire. C'est qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de les observer, cette chère Millicent… Blaise ne put empêcher un sourire narquois d'étirer ses lèvres et il la rejoignit d'un pas nonchalant et silencieux. Elle ne s'était visiblement pas aperçue de sa présence, trop absorbée par les déhanchements du couple sur sa gauche.

- Le spectacle te plaît, Millicent ? lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

Elle sursauta violemment et recula si vivement qu'elle en fit tomber sa chaise. Le bruit ne sembla pas déranger le couple en plein ébat puisqu'un gémissement s'éleva du renfoncement accompagné de paroles d'encouragements. Les joues violacées par la gêne et la haine, Millicent brandit sa baguette en sa direction.

- Ne t'approche pas, l'Italien ! grogna-t-elle sourdement.

Il éclata d'un rire moqueur et réintégra son dortoir avant qu'elle ne se décide à l'attaquer réellement. Pauvre fille.

Il trouva Malefoy en train de mettre à sac son armoire, visiblement énervé de ne pas trouver ce qu'il y cherchait. Nott tentait d'expliquer à Crabbe et Goyle ce que le professeur Snape attendait d'eux, ignorant sagement leur Préfet en chef. Blaise jeta négligemment son sac sur son lit, amusé plus qu'il n'aurait dû le laisser paraître par la scène qui s'offrait à lui. Il s'apprêtait à passer son pyjama et à se réfugier derrière les rideaux de son lit quand il vit les yeux assombris par la colère de Malefoy dans le miroir qui lui faisait face. Et ces deux yeux étaient fixés sur lui.

- Zabini, commença-t-il d'une voix mécontente, tu n'es point fatigué au point d'aller te coucher dès maintenant je présume. Je pense qu'il serait sage que nous préparions notre duel pour la semaine prochaine dès à présent.

- Cela ne peut pas attendre demain ? pesta-t-il entre ses dents en jetant sa cravate sur sa chaise.

- Je ne crois pas.

* * *

Comme cela faisait du bien de s'entraîner mais surtout de passer enfin ses nerfs sur quelqu'un ! Et ce quelqu'un ne l'avait pas volé. Comment avait-il osé afficher ce sourire satisfait alors qu'il pénétrait leur chambre commune, semblant se complaire de sa mésaventure lors de leur dernier cours. Etait-il lui aussi secrètement un fan inconditionnel de Potter ? Qu'il en soit ainsi, il avait décidé qu'il lui en cuirait pour pareil outrage, et il lui en avait cuit ! Il ne lui avait pas laissé une seule seconde de répit, déferlant sur lui comme une tornade incontrôlable, lui assénant sorts après sorts. Même de ceux que le professeur Snape n'aurait peut-être point apprécié dès le premier entraînement. Il avait été surpris de lui découvrir de si bons réflexes au sol. Il n'était donc pas seulement compétant dans les airs, c'était un point supplémentaire pour le sportif. Cet Italien avait apparemment un corps très réactif aux attaques, toutefois quand il était question de rendre la pareille il était lamentable ! Cela avait été un jeu d'enfant de le clouer au sol et de le ruer de coups.

- Tes tentatives d'attaque sont vraiment pi-to-ya-bles, Zabini, commenta-t-il froidement, laissant les mots traîner comme s'il se salissait en les prononçant, si d'autres l'apprenaient tu ferais honte à notre Maison !

Il avait pris plaisir à se venger de ce que Potter lui avait fait subir publiquement. Et les mots étaient des armes bien plus dévastatrices que les coups, il le savait fort bien. Le Zabini y réfléchirait à deux fois à présent avant de se montrer grossier et hautain en sa présence. Que cela lui serve de bonne leçon. Il fallait qu'il apprenne et qu'il comprenne qui tenait les rennes à Serpentard.

Il était en sueur. Ses vêtements poussiéreux, le choix de l'ancienne salle de Potions n'avait pas été judicieux malgré sa proximité, et il était presque débraillé par Morgane la toute puissante ! Alors qu'il envisageait de se recomposer un peu, ses yeux de glace se posèrent sur son camarade qui s'asseyait douloureusement sur le sol grisâtre de saletés. Etrangement, cette vue ne lui fit point plaisir. La compassion n'était nullement un sentiment qui figurait dans son code génétique, et pourtant, quelque chose le chiffonnait, chose qu'il n'apprécia point et il était à deux doigts de se dire qu'au prochain entraînement il lui ferait bien pire quand il entendit un gémissement étouffé.

Ce son à peine audible fit sonner une alerte en lui. Certes, il avait voulu lui donner une leçon, et celle-ci avait été très bonne, toutefois, s'il souhaitait que le jeune homme intègre son équipe il serait très certainement contraint de se montrer plus amical et avenant. Il devait l'amadouer comme il savait si bien le faire et le mener par le bout du nez au plus vite. L'équipe avait besoin de lui. Il avait besoin de gagner la coupe cette année, c'était sa dernière chance d'écraser Potter ! Il fallait donc qu'il travaille plus activement à son plan A : faire ami-ami avec l'Italien.

Ainsi soit-il. Il soupira presque d'ennui alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le jeune homme qui était toujours au sol et qui lui faisait dos. S'il avait considéré sa tenue comme étant débraillée, celle du brun était franchement en pagaille. Son épaule était complètement dénudée et ses vêtements au mieux déchirés, au pire calcinés. Ses épaules semblaient bien larges ainsi exposées. Ses muscles étaient tendus et il n'aurait pas été surpris d'y sentir des nœuds gros comme des Chocogrenouilles, impossibles à démêler. Ce garçon était un stressé de nature et le fait de toujours serrer sa mâchoire aussi fort ne devait nullement aider à détendre ces nœuds-là.

C'est inconsciemment qu'il laissa son doigt glisser sur ce trapèze rougi et enflé. L'Italien sursauta brusquement comme si son doigt l'eut blessé davantage que ne l'avaient fait ses coups, si ses yeux n'avaient déjà pas été aussi sombres il aurait cru y voir naître des abysses sans fond toutes disposées à l'aspirer.

- T'aurais-je blessé tout à fait involontairement ? le railla-t-il tout simplement. Evidemment qu'il l'avait blessé et il en était fier.

Il dut immédiatement se rappeler à l'ordre, il devait s'en faire un allié. Et comme toute créature appréhensive et dangereuse il fallait avant tout la rassurer et l'approcher prudemment.

- Tu es bien trop tendu, Zabini, lui susurra-t-il un peu trop amicalement à l'oreille, Pansy aurait tué pour qu'il lui parle ainsi, il le savait, notre Greengrass ne s'occupe apparemment pas suffisamment bien de toi. Je me sens, en tant que Préfet en Chef, responsable de mes camarades Serpentard, c'est pourquoi, s'il te sied de te prélasser comme il se doit après pareils jeux, je me permets de t'inviter à te joindre à moi pour profiter des bienfaits de la salle de bains des Préfets.

Le jeune homme ne lui répondit pas. Il s'y attendait. Ses yeux étaient toujours sombres, mais Drago savait déchiffrer les regards que l'on posait sur lui, et son camarade semblait attiré par l'offre. Qui ne l'eut pas été ? C'était une occasion en or pour barboter dans un bon bain moussant et accueillant, et pas être aspergé par ces immondes douches communes froides !

- Je te précède ? se contenta-t-il de dire, comme s'il lui laissait un quelconque choix.

Il ne fut pas surpris de sentir la présence de Zabini derrière lui alors qu'il quittait la salle de classe. Il marchait à une bonne distance, comme pour laisser un monde d'indifférence régner entre eux. Mais déjà était-il là.

* * *

_Gonfiezza. Gonfiezza. Gonfiezza. _Ce soir avait confirmé ce que Blaise pensait déjà de Malefoy. Il était aussi vain, aussi cruel et aussi prétentieux que l'était son maudit cousin. D'emblée, il l'avait trouvé antipathique, et ce dès leur première rencontre. Malefoy devait déjà l'avoir oublié, mais Blaise en ressentait encore une honte cuisante en y repensant. Que son parrain Angelo soit ami avec Narcissa Malefoy, fort bien. Qu'il soit invité à prendre le thé chez celle-ci, passe encore. Mais Blaise avait toujours détesté être obligé de l'y accompagner pour socialiser avec les enfants de son âge. Si la barrière de la langue lui avait permis de rester en arrière et d'observer le manège du paon le plus capricieux qu'il ait jamais vu (pire même que son cousin Matteo, c'était tout dire), apprendre l'anglais n'avait jamais contribué à son insertion dans le groupe de Malefoy. Ah, ils s'étaient bien amusés de son accent prononcé alors, ils avaient bien ri à ses dépends ! Et ils avaient déjà tous oublié, forcément.

Pas lui.

Qu'il avait été sage d'ignorer Malefoy dès son arrivée à Poudlard ! Jouer les loups solitaires avait été la meilleure idée qu'il ait jamais eue. Cela lui avait permis de faire ses études dans une tranquillité relative. Jusqu'à cette semaine, évidemment… Voilà autre chose que ne devrait pas oublier Blaise à l'avenir : Malefoy était beaucoup plus rancunier que Matteo. Il avait payé très chèrement son amusement. _Gonfiezza._ Il avait l'impression d'être couvert de bleus après cette séance sauvage de duel. Merci bien Potter ! Mais quelle idée avait-il eu aussi de laisser paraître sa satisfaction tout à l'heure ! Imbécile qu'il était. Il lui faudrait faire davantage preuve de prudence à l'avenir et garder un masque impassible en toute circonstance, sinon Malefoy le lui ferait payer aussi chèrement que ce soir. C'était une chance qu'il soit si habitué à ce genre de vexations avec sa famille, il était parvenu à ne pas trop grincer des dents à chaque commentaire désobligeant du blond sur sa technique d'attaque. S'il avait eu un cousin comme le sien, lui aussi aurait été meilleur en défense. _Gonfiezza. _

Et il continuait d'agir en bon imbécile qu'il était. Sinon pourquoi laisserait-il Malefoy le guider en direction de la salle de bains réservée aux Préfets, s'obligeant de ce fait de faire bonne figure devant les sourires moqueurs et hautains de ce paon rancunier ? Mais comment se refuser le luxe d'un long bain chaud alors que ses muscles hurlaient à l'agonie ? L'idée de quitter Poudlard sans jamais avoir mis les pieds dans cette fameuse salle de bains, dont la réputation était sûrement exagérée quant au confort qu'elle fournissait, lui faisait bien plus mal que de suivre Malefoy docilement. Après tout, il ne pourrait échapper à sa compagnie pour les prochains jours, alors autant profiter du seul avantage de la situation.

Il laissa Malefoy jouer les hôtes quand il passa la porte et s'arrêta tout de suite après pour mieux apprécier la vue qui s'offrait à lui. C'était si ressemblant aux bains familiaux et aux thermes qu'il avait déjà fréquentés avec son parrain qu'il eut l'impression fugace d'être à nouveau en Italie. De nombreux tuyaux n'attendaient qu'une main experte pour déverser leur contenu et une légère odeur de savon planait sur les lieux. Il avisa un tableau au mur, dans lequel logeait une sirène qui lui fit un petit signe de la main, avant de se diriger vers l'un des bancs qui parcouraient le mur. Sans tarder, il se débarrassa de la loque qu'était devenue sa robe. Maudit Malefoy. Si lui avait les moyens de renouveler sa garde-robe tous les mois, ce n'était pas son cas. Et il n'appréciait guère de devoir réclamer de l'argent à son parrain qui exigerait des explications quant à la perte de l'un de ses uniformes scolaires. Il retira son pull précédemment gris, à présent noirci et défit les boutons restants de sa chemise. Ruinés, tous deux ruinés. Et s'il connaissait quelques sorts qui auraient pu cacher la misère, il avait trop de fierté pour ressembler à un Weasley. Il écrirait à Angelo dès demain.

Surpris de ne plus entendre Malefoy déblatérer sur le confort de la salle d'eau, il jeta un rapide coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule endolorie. Le blond lui tournait obstinément le dos, affairé à remplir le bain de divers liquides colorés. Déjà quelques bulles voletaient au-dessus des volutes de vapeur, spectacle qui semblait fasciner le sorcier et le maintenir au silence. Malefoy. Admirer le ballet de bulles de savon. La bonne blague. Blaise se délesta de ses chaussures, fortement amusé. Maintenant qu'il y repensait, leur Préfet en Chef avait toujours évité de prendre sa douche en même temps que ses camarades de dortoir. Il se levait systématiquement plus tôt pour éviter la cohue sous les douches communes. Et jamais Blaise ne l'avait vu traverser leur chambre commune, torse nu ou simplement vêtu d'une serviette de bain. Il était curieux de voir comment _monsieur prude_ s'en sortirait avec lui dans la pièce. Il jeta pantalon et caleçon sur le tas informe de ses vêtements et se dirigea vers le bain. Malefoy s'empressa à nouveau de lui montrer le dos et de se réfugier près de l'autre banc. Blaise n'avait jamais ressenti la moindre gêne à être nu devant des regards inconnus, habitude vite prise quand on fréquentait des thermes publics. Il était à l'aise avec son corps, conscient qu'il était mieux bâti que ses camarades de dortoir.

Malefoy plia soigneusement sa robe sur le banc devant lui avant même d'envisager d'enlever son pull. Blaise se glissa dans l'eau chaude avec un amusement croissant avant de laisser un soupir de bien-être lui échapper. C'était un véritable délice, une odeur de lavande venant emplir ses narines. Il ferma les yeux et s'enfonça lentement sous l'eau, appréciant cette douce caresse qui décontractait peu à peu ses muscles. Le silence aqueux qui l'enveloppa lui donna cette paisible sensation d'être seul au monde, le temps pour lui de manquer d'air et de se redresser. Il chassa eau et mousse de son visage à temps pour s'apercevoir que Malefoy entrait dans le bain avec hâte, une serviette autour des hanches. Ses vêtements étaient pliés avec le même soin qu'il apportait au contenu de son armoire, ses chaussures rangées sous le banc. Maniaque en plus d'être maniéré et prude. Surtout ne pas s'en amuser, ce fourbe serait fort capable de tenter de le noyer ici même pour se venger de l'affront commis.

Maintenant qu'il était entièrement couvert de mousse, le sorcier blond sembla retrouver toute son assurance et vint pousser le vice jusqu'à venir s'asseoir trop près de lui. A chaque fois qu'il voulait se saisir d'un savon coloré ou activer un jet de mousse, il s'arrangeait pour le frôler. Cela n'aurait pas dérangé Blaise s'il s'était agi de gestes inintentionnés. Ce qui n'était pas le cas, évidemment. Heureusement le jeune Italien connaissait le côté séducteur de Malefoy qui ne cachait qu'une profonde volonté de manipuler et de mener son petit monde par le bout du nez, tout comme il n'ignorait pas la réputation qu'il avait acquise auprès de la gent féminine. Inutile donc de maintenir cette tête insolente sous l'eau jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive. Il comptait bien profiter de ce bain pour se remettre de sa défaite cuisante de tout à l'heure, aussi ignora-t-il consciencieusement les moindres faits et gestes du blond qui ne cessaient de provoquer des gloussements de rire totalement niais chez la sirène qui les dévorait des yeux. Il ferait moins le malin quand il lui faudrait quitter son écrin de bulles raréfiées d'ici une petite heure.

Visiblement son silence ennuya Malefoy qui retrouva toute sa verve habituelle après un long moment passé à se détendre.

- Une question s'impose à moi, Zabini.

Mais qu'il cesse donc de traîner la première syllabe de son nom…

- Comment se fait-il qu'avec un corps aussi athlétique que le tien, tu n'aies jamais tenté ta chance aux sélections de l'équipe de Quidditch en début d'année ?

D'abord ses mains, maintenant son corps. Allons donc. Blaise pouvait comprendre les regards jaloux de ses camarades et ceux, appréciateurs, des demoiselles qu'il fréquentait. Mais entendre Malefoy le complimenter ouvertement sur son physique alors qu'un quart d'heure avant, il lui tournait le dos parce que gêné par sa nudité, il y avait de quoi en perdre son latin. Enfin, les compliments, il savait les gérer, mais qu'il ne s'avise plus de le toucher comme il l'avait fait tout à l'heure, sinon sans coup férir, il remplirait ses poumons avec l'eau parfumée de ce bain.

- Sûrement parce que je déteste le Quidditch, répondit-il d'un ton indifférent.

Il s'amusa du regard incrédule et limite outré de Malefoy.

- C'est une plaisanterie, n'est-il point ? Tout le monde aime le Quidditch ! s'insurgea le blond.

- Le Quidditch est un jeu stupide, assura Blaise. _Un jeu stupide pour des gens stupides, _pensa-t-il en plus. Franchement, quel intérêt à ce sport ? Vous passez votre temps à voler en rond et à poursuivre des balles caractérielles.

Malefoy s'était rembruni et le dévisagea longuement comme s'il était une nouvelle énigme à déchiffrer. Blaise haussa les épaules. Grand bien lui fasse. Il n'était pas contre un minimum de conversation (il n'était pas non plus un sauvage), mais qu'Hécate ait pitié de lui, pas de Quidditch !

Le silence à nouveau. S'il avait su qu'il était aussi facile que cela de couper le sifflet de Malefoy, en lui disant tout simplement que le Quidditch était la chose la plus insignifiante en ce bas monde, il l'aurait fait plus tôt ! Malefoy semblait méditer à présent et jouait inconsciemment du bout des pieds avec les bulles de savon parfumées. Celle-là c'était la meilleure. Il n'aurait même plus été étonné de le voir dormir avec un doudou à l'allure où allaient les choses.

- Il semblerait que tu sois du goût de notre hôte, susurra Malefoy avec une soudaine bonne humeur retrouvée alors qu'il ne s'attendait plus à entendre sa voix.

Blaise lança un coup d'œil en direction de la sirène qui gloussa bêtement maintenant qu'elle avait son attention.

- Hmmm…

- Comment se fait-il que tu sois meilleur en défense qu'en attaque, Zabini ?

Il ne fallait pas laisser méditer trop longtemps le blond, il abordait des sujets déplaisants.

- J'ai passé mon enfance à supporter le côté joueur de mon cousin, répondit-il tout de même, considérant qu'il n'avait pas à le cacher.

- Et il ne te serait jamais venu à l'idée de contre attaquer ? fit Malefoy avec un dédain évident.

- Pour ensuite affronter l'ire de mon oncle ? Sans façon, Malefoy. Je suis peut-être pitoyable, mais pas encore suicidaire.

Et sur ce, il s'enferma dans un mutisme boudeur, bien décidé à profiter des bienfaits de ce bain chaud et à ignorer les prochaines tentatives de conversation du paon.


End file.
